Michael "Sightseer"
Appearance :Michael has a slim, athletic build. He has average-length blond hair, and his eyes are a clear-like green. Clothing :He likes to wear a green cape and carry around a staff. Personality :He's not very comfortable with humans and can get very annoyed with their lack of knowledge. He likes talking to animals more. He's very quiet and shy. In fact, he tries to stay alone as much as possible; but every once in a while, he feels the need to be with others. This is because of his parents abandoning him. However, he may decide to travel with just one person. Too many make him nervous, and he will just end up leaving them quickly. Powers and Abilities Hydromancy :He can control water to an average extent of a just below normal water user--meaning no tidal waves. He can create a water whip, but nothing else at this point. Aeromancy :Wind is his better element, but it still needs work, as well. He can create tornadoes, but he must be careful with these, as they can cause storms if he is not careful. He can also create wind slashes, gusts, and small twisters. :He can see all the wind touches; all he has to do is concentrate. Veil of Darkness :If he must go outside, he veils himself in darkness. The veil is made by visualizing darkness as a blanket around him. It works much like putting a large, high-quality sunglasses lens around him. And that is the extent of the veil. No more, no less. Weaknesses :He is sensitive to light brighter than an almost complete sunset. If he goes into the full noon sun, it can potentially blind him if he has no cover over his eyes to reduce the sun's light. If he does go blind, his other powers will vanish as they're connected to his eyes. The veil can be shattered by a very powerful concentrated light. Shutting his eyes is basically like putting up a wall made of wood in front of a bulldozer. :His powers are weaker in the daytime, and bright light that causes temporary blindness can also cause him to lose his powers for a few minutes while his eyes heal. (This does not cover permanent blindness; as mentioned before, he would lose his powers permanently if he were to ever lose his sense of sight). Other Abilities :He can also speak with animals. He also has exquisite night vision. Relationships Animals :He enjoys talking with animals more than people. This is due to living in the cave for so long. Humans :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Brotherhood of Evil :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Parents :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :When he was born, his parents abandoned him in a cave. They were afraid that people would find out about their strange little boy. He still doesn't know exactly why. He grew up in the cave, surviving on water and cave fish. :Exploration led to the discovery of his powers by himself. Long years passed as he practiced. Though he was in the darkness for so long, he did not go blind. Instead, he gained fantastic night vision. :After a while, he decided to use his gifts to escape. He found the mouth of the cave and was seen by members of the BoE. He made a solid wall of violent air to the cave mouth. Then he ran into one of the many connecting cave tunnels and let his wind wall subside. He saw the 3 he had seen go past his tunnel. After a few minutes he tried to escape, but another BoE member was waiting. :The Brotherhood took him to HQ, blindfolded, by his request. They interrogated him, inquiring as to why he was in a cave that was to be used as a back-up HQ. He eventually told them his story, and they invited him to be trained there. He readily accepted, as the concept of "good" mattered (and still matters) little to him. He was happy to be around people who so readily accepted him. Especially since it was for the gifts that had caused his abandonment. :He feels a large need for acceptance. :The seizure of the South Tower was a great success for the BoE, and Sightseer was glad to be part of it. He enjoys a certain amount of solitude in the former prison. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Aeromancers Category:Hydromancers Category:Night Vision Category:Shadowmancers Category:Zoolinguists Category:Titans Together